


Homecoming

by CertainUncertainty



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Dom Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Smut, a little fluff, slight angst, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainUncertainty/pseuds/CertainUncertainty
Summary: “You look like you’re having a great time, kitten.” Jiyong leaned in, resting a hand on your thigh. “Won’t you come sit with daddy?”
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon & You, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Original Female Character(s), Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/You
Kudos: 68





	Homecoming

You weren’t wasted. Tipsy? Sure. Drunk? Maybe. But not wasted. You knew your name and where you were. You knew where you were going. To the bar. Your cup was empty and you were aware of how your feet hurt in the heels you wore. So that prompted a trip to the bar.

Peeling your body away from Hoseok’s and Jimin’s had been an unpleasant task, but only because you really liked the sandwich. Their eyes, lips, and hard dicks promised a damn good time. Just thinking about it gave you tingles. You made your way through the crowd of dancers, only getting distracted once or twice by random hands on your hips that made you sway to the beat. If you didn’t have a booth with BTS to return to, you might have stayed.

You pulled your curve-hugging dress down and approached the bar, hand up to get the bartender’s attention. He noticed and nodded his head as he continued to pour drinks. Great. You had to wait. It didn’t look like a long line so you spun around on your chair and faced the crowd with your knees pressed together. Again, you weren’t wasted. The dress was so short you’d flash someone if you didn’t.

A guy on the dance floor caught your eyes, and he started to dance facing you, hands held out for you. Dark hair. Full lips. _Oh, boy_. You briefly wondered if Hoseok would mind you taking a detour on the way back when someone stepped in front of you. You didn’t look up at the face. You were too fixated on the white button-down shirt. The buttons looked familiar. So did the black turtleneck under it. The haze in your brain made it difficult to put two and two together, so you looked up.

_Oh, shit._

“You look like you’re having a great time, kitten.” Jiyong leaned in, resting a hand on your thigh. “Won’t you come sit with daddy?”

You’ve never sobered up that fast in your whole life. You held your breath and moved your mouth like a fish. How long had he been here? Shit, did he see you with the guys? Fuck. He had to. He had that look in his eyes. It was a challenge. If you said no, there would be hell to pay later. Shit. Fuck. Shit.

You bit your lip and nodded. His smirk grew into a full grin as he took a step back and held out a hand to you. You took it, praying he wouldn’t notice you were shaking, and he pulled you off the stool. His hand slipped down to the small of your back and he gave you a little push forward towards the curtain that sectioned off the VIP area.

Shit.

_Fuck._

**Shit.**

The boys were in the VIP that looked out over the dance floor. This VIP was private, quieter. They wouldn’t know you hadn’t left. Ah, shit. Should you text them? Who wouldn’t come after you? Yoongi! He’d be able to explain—

“Where’s your head, kitten? You haven’t said a word.” His voice was a velvety murmur. Jiyong’s hand slipped to your hip and pulled you closer to his side. He looked down at you, eyes searching your face as the smirk began to fade into a scowl. “Are you worried your boy toys will miss you?”

Dread washed over you like a bucket of ice water. He’d seen you dancing not-so-innocently with them. “I-I didn’t know you were here!”

He hummed and pushed you into the booth. “I know you didn’t. Or else you wouldn’t have been practically fucking them where everyone could see.” Your knees hit the plush cushion and you scrambled to sit upright. “Did you forget what I said to you before I left?”

“N-no.” You turned to face him, your hands falling into your lap. “I didn’t forget, daddy. But I didn’t know you were serious.”

“Oh? So then, that little show out there was deliberate? My kitten was being a slut on purpose?” He pointed behind him but his eyes were on you. Your face felt hot. Could looks kill?

When you didn’t answer, his fingers caught your jaw and yanked you forward, closer to his face. “Do you even know how I feel right now? I came here to celebrate my discharge from the military and instead I find you letting others touch what’s mine.” He growled, letting go with a slight shove. He turned away, flexing his hands before shoving them through his ink-black hair.

You knew you were in deep shit, but seeing how agitated he was made it sink in. You dropped to your hands and knees, head down not daring to look at him. “I’m sorry, daddy. Please,” you whimpered, “forgive me. Punish me.”

He scoffed. “Punish you? You’d like it. What would you learn from it?”

You cringed at his words. If he wasn’t even in the mood for punishments, you’d gone too far. You crawled over to him and grabbed his pants leg. “I-I’ll do whatever you want. Please. I’m sorry I was being a slut. I’ve been drinking and wasn’t thinking straight—”

“Have you fucked them?” The question was blunt, devoid of emotion.

You nearly looked up but caught yourself. You shook your head.

“Words, _____.” His hand twisted into your hair and pulled you away from his leg. You cried out in pain but didn’t touch his hand or try to getaway. Still, you wouldn’t look at his face.

“No, I haven’t,” you hissed as he tilted your head up.

“Were you going to? If I hadn’t shown up, would you have left with them tonight? Let them all fuck you?” He let go and stepped away from you. “Let them take turns filling your greedy pussy with their cum.” He walked around you in a slow circle before stopping behind you. “You would’ve taken it however they would give it to you, huh? Just because you thought daddy wasn’t around?”

He pushed you forward and you fell on your hands and knees. His foot came down on your shoulder and he pushed until your ass was in the air. His fingertips trailed up your thigh—just like old times—pulling your dress up and over your hips. You quivered as the cold air fell on your skin. “Daddy, I’m—”

“Shut up.” He cut you off with a firm slap on your ass. “If the only thing you have to say is how sorry you are, save it. I don’t wanna hear that shit. I don’t even wanna hear you call me daddy."

Your heart dropped to your stomach as his words left you without any options. You couldn’t beg for forgiveness or try to get on his good side using his favorite nickname. Drunk Jiyong was fucking confusing. What did he want from you? Suddenly, the little world your submissive fantasy lived in burst, leaving you feeling naked and hollow.

The keys in his pocket jingled as he dropped down onto the couch. There was a pop followed by the fizzle of a beer and he sighed. “I love looking at your ass. You didn’t send that many full-body nudes. Were you too busy fucking someone else?”

You didn’t know if he wanted you to answer so you bit your lip and hid your face in your arms. His foot tapped your leg, prompting you to speak. “You didn’t respond to the full-body ones so I thought you only wanted breast pics.”

“Hmm. So you’re gonna ignore my question, _____?” He put the end of his beer on your ass cheek and you jumped away from its coldness. “Were you fucking someone else?”

“You said you didn’t care what I did when you were gone,” you said, unable to bring yourself to play your part.

“Dodged again.” He set the beer down on the table with a hard clink and grabbed your dress. “Come here. Turn around so I can see your damn face.” You let him pull you up. You turned around to face him but didn’t actually look at him. His thumb grazed your jaw before his fingers dug into it and angled your face up at his. “Look at me, dammit.”

You bit your bottom lip hard to fight back fear and brought your eyes up to meet his. The lighting was brighter here than it was back by the bar. His eyes were glossy. His grip loosened, dropping to your shoulder as the other hand settled on your hair. Even tipsy and pissed off, he was still sexy as fuck.

“How many?” He demanded, pulling you close and resting his forehead on yours. For a split second, you were filled with fear. What would he do if you told him the truth?

“I-I don’t—” You tried recalling every face you woke up next to. It wasn’t an insane number but likely more than what he wanted to hear. “Um, shit. They were all one-night stands.”

He shut his eyes tight as his shoulders slumped. He let go of you, falling back in his seat with his arm over his eyes. For a long minute, neither of you said a word. It was the perfect time to leave or text someone for help. Run for it? Maybe you could catch a taxi and make it home—

He sniffled.

The sound startled you and you sat upright, hands resting on your thighs out of habit. He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes then looked at you, nose red and eyes redder. He simply looked at you with an expression you couldn’t decipher before standing up. “Fix your dress and hair. We’re leaving.”

“Leaving?” You stood up, too.

“Yeah. We need to talk and I’m not doing it here.” His hand caught your wrist and tugged you behind him.

“W-where are we going then? My place is a mess—”

“Mine. It’s closer anyway.” He pulled out his phone and began texting as he stepped through the curtain. The music was jarring and you put a free hand up to your ear in some stupid attempt to adjust. A hand closed around yours and pulled, making you both stop.

“_____, baby. There you are.” Hoseok’s smile was tight as his eyes drifted down to Jiyong’s hand on your other wrist. “We were worried something happened to you. You wanna come back up?”

It was an out. Every part of your alcohol heavy mind said to take it. To avoid whatever the fuck Jiyong was pulling you towards. You didn’t have a relationship. He didn’t want one. Whatever he wanted to talk about wasn’t something you’d want to hear. Hurt. He was probably going to tell you how you weren’t what he wanted in a casual sex arrangement. You could avoid the rejection and just stay with Hoseok and Jimin. They wanted you. For now anyway.

“_____?” Hoseok pulled you towards him. “You coming?”

You were aware that Jiyong was watching, curious to see what you’d do. He didn’t move an inch, his hand never pulled you towards him. He was more than willing to let you go if you wanted. Even so, you’re a glutton for punishment of all forms. “Nah, I’ll catch up with you guys some other time. It was fun hanging out though!”

Hoseok pouted and let your hand drop. “Jimin’s gonna be disappointed.”

“He’ll get over it.” Jiyong leaned in to give Hoseok a laser precision glare and continued through the mosh pit of bodies. You gave Hoseok a little wave. He nodded his head before turning towards the stairs. You caught a glimpse of Jimin leaned over the railing above, looking down at you with a dark expression.

Outside it was chilly, a stark contrast to the sauna the club had been. You heard a chirp and looked up in time to see the lights of Jiyong’s car flash. “Whoa, whoa. You’ve been drinking.”

“Yes, and so have you,” Jiyong muttered as he walked you towards the passenger side. “Your point?”

“You shouldn’t be _driving_! Let’s just go back inside—”

“No! I don’t want you back in there with them. The way he looked at you—Fuck that.” He shook his head.

“Okay, then call a taxi or get an Uber. I’m not getting in a car with you as the driver.” You pulled your hand away and crossed your arms. His hand flexed as if he were still holding your hand, proving your point. “Your reactions are slow as fuck.”

“Then you drive.” He held up his keys.

“Bye, Jiyong.” You huffed and attempted to step around him, but he caught you by the waist.

“No, no, no, no, no. I’ll get a fucking Uber.” He pulled out his phone. Though it got colder as you waited, his body heat was a buffer from the biting wind. You watched his thumb swipe over the screen as he filled out the info needed. “There.” He flashed you a winning smile then leaned against his car. “Now we wait.”

“Why can’t we wait inside where it’s warm?”

“Because I don’t want them looking at you again. Let them move on to their next victim.” His arms went around you, turning you away from him and pulling you back against his body. “I’ll keep you warm.”

Enveloped in his scent, something spicy with a hint of smoke, you found yourself relaxing. His arms overlapped yours as he hummed something, a ballad maybe. At some point, he started rocking you from side to side, chin resting lightly on your shoulder. Your hands turned to cover his. To anyone else, it may have looked like you were dating. But you weren’t that close, and after tonight, you probably never would.

It wasn’t long before the Uber pulled up. Jiyong opened the door, motioning with his head for you to get in as he dropped his unfinished cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. You didn’t say a word. The driver wasn’t chatty, but you would have welcomed the distraction. Instead, you huddled against your door, mentally naming anything your eyes caught sight of.

Tree. Dog. Fence. Lamppost. Bus stop.

You even read every street sign. Anything to resist the urge to look at him. You had a feeling his eyes were on you.

The car rolled to a stop outside of a fancy house surrounded by a steel gate. Jiyong gave his thanks and got out, holding his hand out for you. You thought about pushing his hand away. You’d had time to sober up a bit more and was beginning to feel irritated with the whole situation. You weren’t exclusive. He’d made it clear that he never intended for you to be more than fuck buddies.

So why were you here? To talk? About what? Where did the roles begin and end?

Why were you giving him a chance to hurt you?

His hand closed around yours and he gently pulled you out of the car. After muttering his thanks to the driver, he shut the door and guided you to the front door.

“Why can’t we talk here?” You asked, rubbing your arms to keep warm.

He gave you a dubious look. “Because you’d freeze to death. In case you haven’t noticed, you’re wearing strips of fabric.”

“Then make it quick.” You refused to budge once he’d unlocked the door. “You can’t possibly have much to say.” You coughed then imitated his voice, “I wanted a slut, _____, but you’re too much even for me. This isn’t gonna work out. Run along now,” you pretended to shoo an imaginary person away. “Ta ta, peasant.”

“When have I ever called someone a fucking peasant?”

You looked at him and shrugged. “Never, that I know of. But you look like the type who’d be condescending as fuck.”

He smacked his lips, grabbed your wrist, and pulled you inside. “Condescending, my ass. Not to _you_ , of all people.”

“What the fuck makes me so special?” You pouted, straining to see as he slapped on bright lights down the hall towards his bedroom.

“Contrary to whatever-the-fuck you think I think of you, I actually do give a fuck about your feelings.” His tone was much softer than before and that scared you more than being yelled at or tossed out on your ass.

“But why?” You blurted out, unable to resist the fear. “This is just a casual thing, isn’t it? I mean, you said you only want a submissive fuck buddy.”

He nodded as he dropped the contents of his pockets onto a nearby dresser. Phone. Wallet. Loose change. A picture of you taken at a photo booth.

Wait. What—

“I know what I said _then_ ,” he turned to you as he toed off his shoes and flung them into the closet. “But you’ve changed my mind.”

You paused to digest his words. “So, then… I’m _not_ good enough anymore? If you want someone different, just say so.” You shrugged despite the growing pit of despair in your gut. “I’m a big girl. I can respect your decision and move on.”

“Just like that?” He whispered, pausing to look down at his feet.

No, of course not. But still, you held your ground. “If I need to. If you say I should.”

“If I say…” He looked up at you, eyes narrowed with determination. “So if I said you shouldn’t, you won’t?”

“Ji,” you sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. “You’re confusing me. Are you mad or not? Do you want to end this or not? Can I go home or not? _What_ do you want from me?”

“Your heart!” He yelled, then lowered his voice. “All of you. I want you and I don’t want to share you. I want to be exclusive. I don’t want to have to think about you sleeping with anyone else. I don’t want to worry about being just another face you forget when the sun comes up.”

_Okay, so how the fuck did you miss this?_

He groaned and pulled his hair in frustration. “I thought about you the whole time. Just you…and no one else. I didn’t think that you’d get lonely or want to sleep with other people. I had this stupid notion that you missed me just as much and was saving yourself for me.”

“But we never agreed on that sort of stuff. We never even talked about what we’d do once you enlisted!”

“ _I know!_ ” He sat on the edge of his bed. “I know, and I’m sorry I didn’t bring it up. I got so carried away with being ‘Daddy’ that I felt…entitled to you. That you were mine and no one else’s. It wasn’t until tonight, seeing you with someone else, that I saw that I was wrong. You’re not actually mine because I didn’t ask you to be.”

You didn’t dare to hope this was going where it seemed like it was. You’ve been wrong way too many times to count. “But I did miss you.” You twisted your hands. “But I thought since you only asked for nudes, you didn’t care for anything else.”

His head snapped up and his gaze narrowed. “You think, if you’d said you missed me, I’d shut you down?” He stood up and in two quick strides came to a stop in front of me. “Am I really that cold to you?”

“You have poor self-awareness. You’re that cold to everyone, especially when you’re in your role.”

His hands went to your shoulders, giving them a little squeeze. “I’m not asking you to compare how I treat you to others. I don’t treat anyone else like this. I don’t bother to explain myself to other people.”

“Then why me?”

“Because you wouldn’t look at me. You looked so guilty like you wanted to run.”

“You said you didn’t want me to apologize or call you daddy. What else could I do?”

His warm hands cupped your cheeks as he angled your face up towards his. “Look at me. You could have looked at me. Let me see where your heart is.”

“How can you see that just by eye contact?” You tried to pull away, but he didn’t budge.

“Because, try as you might, your eyes have never lied to me.” He smirked as his hands trailed down your arms to your own. He lifted your knuckles up to his mouth and pressed the softest kiss to them. “I’ve never looked for anything but lust. But I hope what I’m seeing now is something more.”

Never have you felt more vulnerable standing in front of someone. Two firsts in one night. Jiyong guided your arms around his neck, pulling you closer.

“L-like what?” You forced out a nervous laugh as his hands went to your waist, slowly trailing down to your hips.

“You mean besides the fear?” He smirked. “I’m hoping you’ll tell me. I want you to be honest with yourself.”

You opened your mouth to retort—how dare he call you out like that?—but he cut you off with a kiss. And not one of those punishing kisses that makes your vision blur from the lack of air. This one was new to you. It was soft but firm. Passionate and demanding. It was a question. A question that made your heart race and fingers tremble.

Honest with yourself? With how you really felt about him?

You pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. He had a question for you, but you had one for him, too. You wouldn’t dare take the plunge without having an answer first.

He pulled away first, panting a little. The look in his eyes. They were darker, familiar. This Jiyong you could stand in front of with confidence. He licked his bottom lip, eyes assessing you as he made up his mind.

“Get on the bed, _____.” He stepped to the side. “I want that dress off, _now_.”

He didn’t like to repeat himself. And for once you didn’t feel like being a brat. You went over to the bed, adding an extra sway of your hips with each step. You stripped slowly, peeling the skin-tight dress off with care. It was a loaner and you didn’t want to pay—

“Don’t tease,” he grumbled and the loud rip of fabric stole one of your nine lives.

“Ji!” You looked at him in horror. “This isn’t mine!”

“It is now. I’ll send a check to whoever used to own it.” He shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. Well, to him it probably wasn’t.

“ _You ass_ —”

He pulled the pieces off your body and tossed them aside. He eyed you from head to toe. “When did you get this?” His fingertips grazed the black lace of your panties. “I didn’t buy this. It’s from one of those trashy designers.”

You froze, briefly considering making a run for it. You didn’t think this through enough. Of course, it was too late to bail as you didn’t have a change of clothes here. “I—It’s a gift—”

“From _who_?” He put his hands in his pockets. Oh, no. Not that stance.

“You’re just gonna get mad.” You pouted taking a step away. He followed you without a thought, eating up more of the space between you two. “Ji, please—”

“Who,” he caught your jaw and held you in place, “was it?” You opened your mouth to protest, but he talked over your incoherent pleas. “Was it one of them? Hm?”

His fingers seized a strap and pulled it down your shoulder. “I bet it was the one on the balcony. Jimin, was it? The one who came for you seemed like he’d go for something kinkier. Maybe crotchless.”

“It was a gift! I don’t know which of them bought it—”

His eyes narrowed as his beautiful lips twisted into a sneer. “So it _is_ theirs.” His other hand came out of his pocket with a switchblade. The black metal one you bought that had the pearl handle. With a flick of his wrist, it clicked and came at you.

“ _Jiyong, no!”_ You shrieked and tried to pull away but his grip was as strong as steel. Unable to move away fast enough, you watched helplessly as it quickly caught the thin fabric between your breasts and sliced clean through like butter. Your breasts spilled out with a soft bounce. You blinked a few times, unable to process the different outcome. Why weren’t you bleeding all over the fucking room?

“It looks better like this.” He turned the blade and went for your panties, a slice on each side. They hit the soft carpet soundlessly, and he picked them up. “As trash.”

“Did you just—” you turned robotically, still processing this madness.

He approached the fireplace in the corner of the room and hit a switch. It flared to life, bathing the room in a soft amber glow as he dimmed the lamps. He tossed the panties into the fire. Together, you watched the fabric catch the flames and curl up before becoming a melted mess. He looked at you and gestured for you to come closer. “Get over here.”

You didn’t argue.

He slipped the bra off and tossed it in, too. “Say goodbye.” You watched it burn.

Once it was gone, he turned to you and resumed inspecting you. You were glad the marks from your last escapade had faded. You didn’t think you could withstand his reaction to that. He circled you, fingertips ghosting here and there.

“No marks? I’m almost disappointed, kitten. You love it _rough_.”

“Almost, but not quite.” You quipped then bit your lip. He came to a stop in front of you and petted your cheek lovingly.

“Oh, she has jokes?” He grinned, and it nearly put you at ease. It was nice to see this side of him, the side that lured you in when you first met. But with a snap, it was gone, replaced by that dark look again. “Don’t worry. No one else will _ever_ mark your beautiful skin again,” his hand cupped your jaw, “except me.”

He spun you around and anchored you to his body with an arm around your chest. You gasped, and he chuckled, lips grazing your ear before kissing _that_ spot near your ear. His free hand explored your hip, taking time to feel everything before reaching between your thighs.

“Daddy,” you whined softly when a finger parted your lower lips, teasing your clit on its way to your entrance.

“So wet.” He murmured, tightening his hold on you. “I wonder why.” He brought his finger, covered with your essence, up to your lips. You opened your mouth and immediately began licking and sucking it clean. “Could it have been those shots you took? Or was it dancing between them?”

You tried to turn your head to look at him but he forced you to stay still.

“I admit, I never thought about you being filled in both holes until tonight. But don’t worry, if my kitten wants to be stuffed with dick and drooling all over herself, I’ll find a way to make it happen.” His words had a growl to them.

What? But he didn’t want to share.

“You’ll have to settle for an imitation,” he returned his fingers to your cunt, “because I won’t let anyone touch you. I’ll just strap you down—to the bed, coffee table, who knows—and fill you with toys I think you’ll like. And if you try to argue with me, _I’ll shove my dick down your throat_.”

You tried to hold back the moan. Really, you did.

“Oh, you want that? I’d say you’re a good girl, but after what I saw tonight, I think that’s a lie.”

“No, it isn’t!” You leaned your head back. “I followed your rules.”

“Hm.” His mouth twisted into a scowl as he added a third finger, stretching your cunt. “Did you now? So that means I need to add more? Would you even follow them?”

You nodded, “As long as they’re within reason.”

“Within reason? Have I ever given you a rule that wasn’t?”

Considering how all over the place he was tonight, you couldn’t be too sure. “No, but still. You have your conditions and I know my limits.” You paused then added, “I don’t want to get hurt with your mixed messages.”

He went still and, for a minute, he didn’t speak. The only sound that filled the room was the soft crackling of the fireplace behind us, burning the remains of your pretty lace set.

“No new rules, then.” He let go of you and said, “Turn around. On your knees.”

In a flash, you kneeled in front of him. Hands resting patiently on your thighs. Spine straight. Eyes on him. He squatted down and looked you in the eyes. “Color?”

“Green, daddy.” You gave him your best reassuring smile.

He stood and unzipped his pants, letting them pool around his feet before stepping out of them and kicking them out of sight. His black boxers followed them. He stepped closer. “Open up for me, baby.”

You opened wide, sticking your tongue out as he’d come to expect. He was hot and heavy on your tongue, filling your senses with a scent that was uniquely him.

“Eyes on me, kitten. Don’t look away.”

Your eyes snapped open and focused on him. He gave you a warm smile that sent a little shiver down your spine. He pushed forward slowly until you gagged and your eyes filled with tears. He hissed as your throat squeezed the sensitive head of his cock, but he didn’t buck.

Daddy’s control was exceptional.

He eased back and gave you another patient thrust, diligently looking for any sign of discomfort. When you could take all of him without gagging, he picked up the pace. A fistful of hair on the top of your head. A gentle grip on the back of your neck. Each snap of his hips sent a jolt of pleasure straight to your pussy. You were immediately lost in him.

His soft grunts and moans. The fireplace. Your own gagging. He could go on forever and you wouldn’t mind.

He pulled away, squeezing his cock at the base, muttering to himself with his eyes screwed shut. He wasn’t done. Why’d he stop? You were tempted to break your role and move to him but you knew not to. Rule number five. Never move unless told.

“Why’d you stop?” Your voice was rough, throat a little sore. It felt wonderful.

“I’ve been drinking. If I cum now…” He looked at you and licked his lips. “I need to take care of you first.”

You blinked, surprised, but didn’t comment. This wasn’t normal. He pulled you to your feet and kissed you, walking you back to his king-sized bed. You fell back with a squeal. It was much softer than it looked. The fleece and satin bedding was heaven against your skin. You could sleep here forever. Fuck having a life and shit.

“On the pillows, kitten.” He made motions with his hands, instructing you to scoot up the bed. Once you were where he wanted, he crawled up the bed, unbearably slow, to plant a kiss on your lips. “You look like a fucking goddess. Like you belong here.” His lips caressed your throat. “Won’t you stay?”

His voice was deep, husky. Fuck.

“I-I’ll stay.” You could barely get the words out as his hands found your nipples, and he coaxed you into laying back. Though the request was odd—you always stayed—you didn’t want him to think you wouldn’t.

He hummed against your skin as he parted your knees with his waist. Your legs fell open for him. His smile warmed you all over. “Good girl.” His hot, sensual kisses trailed down your body, including a few nips here and there, ending once your thighs were on his shoulders.

He dragged his lips over your folds in the barest of touches. His fingers dug into the flesh of your thighs whenever you jumped and attempted to shut your legs. Just when you thought you couldn’t take it anymore, his mouth opened and his tongue pressed against your slit.

You moaned, hips twitching in his hold. He grinned up at you and did it again, dragging his tongue up until it touched your clit then snatching it away.

“Fuck! Daddy, please—”

“No, call me Jiyong. Can you do that for me, baby?” He brushed his lips against your thigh. “It’s just Jiyong and _____ right now.”

“Jiyong.” You whispered, caught off guard by the tender look in his eyes.

He dove in without restraint and took his sweet time. The tip of his tongue started the bottom, dipping languidly into your heat, pressing hard as he licked up to your clit. Over and over until you were moaning loudly, body rolling up to meet his mouth.

“Ji. Ji, please. I-I’m so close. I just—I’m gonna cum,” you begged, desperate to fall apart on his tongue. He guided your hands to his hair and tightened his hold on your hips.

“Then cum, _____.”

You pressed his head closer, holding him against you as he sucked on your clit. A torrent of curses left your mouth as you reached your peak and fell into him. He sat up quickly and maneuvered his hips between your thighs. A condom appeared and he tugged it on. You were a trembling fucking mess as he eased his hard dick inside, hiking your legs up to his shoulders and leaning in.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you.” He leaned down and stole a wet kiss as he fucked into you, deeper than anyone else you’d had since he enlisted. He was so deep, hitting your cervix, that it almost hurt as the last waves of your orgasm began to fade.

“Fuck, _____. I’m—I’m,” he ended on a moan that rumbled in his chest, right over your heart. His arms folded under your head like a pillow and he held you close, hips pumping away as he came. You rubbed his back as his moans fizzled out to soft whimpers, likely from overstimulation, as he kept thrusting. “I don’t want to stop.”

His words triggered a spasm, and you clamped down on him, not wanting to let him go. “Fuck, Jiyong.”

He slowed down to a stop but didn’t pull out. “Yeah… Fuck.”

His heart was racing, reminding you of a hummingbird. Your hands went from his shoulders to the back of his neck to trace the bold lines of the wings. When you first found him, you’d thought he was an angel. You weren’t wrong, but you weren’t exactly right either. He sat up on his elbows and looked down at you with an unreadable expression.

“When you said you’d stay earlier,” he began, eyes looking everywhere but at you, “what did you mean?”

He was forever throwing you for a loop.

“What…did you mean by stay when you asked?” You countered, pulling your arms back.

His bottom lip stuck out a bit, “I’m not sure. I was thinking past sunrise, but now…” He looked at you and brushed his lips over yours. “I meant it when I said I don’t want to share you. Your body, your time, or your heart.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” he nodded and kissed you again. “I’d like to take you on dates, vacations, and stuff. Show you the world. Maybe even move in?”

You gasped.

“Not right away! I mean, whenever you’re ready.” His fingers combed through your hair, gently massaging your scalp. You were vaguely aware that with anyone else, you’d be up out of bed by now, including Hoseok and Jimin. His weight didn’t bother you. In fact, it was comfortable. He was comfortable.

This…was comfortable. You liked it.

You pulled him down and kissed him, licking into his mouth then gently biting his lip.

“A date would be a nice place to start.”


End file.
